<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their First Night by bisexualreina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967082">Their First Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina'>bisexualreina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dana Scully, Dana Scully Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, My First Smut, Post-Episode: s08e21 Existence, Shameless Smut, scully and monica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Monica finally sleep together for the first time, when some things come up that she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/gifts">msgilliana</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wine was something completely dangerous for Dana Katherine Scully. Any time she allowed herself this vice it was always something that brought out the deeply riddled desires that she had packed in the caverns of her chest, tucked beneath the sounds of her thudding heartbeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monica Reyes was another vice that she had tried to ignore from the moment she heard her ramblings about the paranormal, the afterlife, and all things that she didn’t have time for, but there was something so inviting about this woman that it riddled her entire soul with an aching fear, but also longing, and there she was, at her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dana could feel the rush of heat that the alcohol normally brought, flushing her already pale skin with a sensual tingling that she had only been accustomed to when touched by burly, coarse hands. She was used to Mulder’s large palms gripping the sharp bones of her hips with a knowing authority that she had enjoyed upon their first playful fuck that left them unsure and unknowing of what to do quite next. It was the release of their pent up pain and energy, a knowing air in Mulder’s smirk as she rode him with such ease.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their love was a long and delicate twist of painful life events and a trust that formed out of sheer fear of loss of the other, but it was also the little things that had her so transfixed with the tall, lanky man who couldn’t seem to contain his willful love towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Monica was different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands didn’t grab Scully’s hips with the same type of hungry force, it was a slow but deliberate hand trailing from Dana’s shoulder, up to her neck, eventually landing on her freckled cheek. Monica could feel the twisting and trembling from the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sights had been set on the quippy red head from the moment she laid eyes on her in that field, the way she had sassed towards the group with every intention of storming off dramatically, leaving them all as strangers in the dust. Little did she know then, how enamored she would become with this woman, how fiercely she felt towards her and that little boy that she had welcomed into the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a fear in Dana’s eyes that night, terror fitting the situation a bit better as her rapid labor seemed to progress while staring into the invasive eyes of those monsters that Monica felt so helpless amongst. Her anguished shrieks of both the physical aches of bringing a child earth side, along with the petrified emergence of tangible trauma inducing threats, made her want to safeguard this woman with everything in her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been six weeks on the dot since that moment, since she placed the sloppy baby into Dana’s exhausted, but awaiting arms, and for both of them subconsciously it had been a date that they both bookmarked into their brains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>June thirtieth.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had come with the biggest heat wave the city had seen in a while, almost as if the rush of warmth was a subtle reminder of what it meant to the both of them. Dana had suggested dinner, but Monica only seemed to be able to stomach the wine, a handful of strawberries, and the honey that Dana had set out for them, her nerves eating away at everything else. The young doctor had her long red bangs pinned neatly on the back of her head, the other pieces framing her angular face that had begun to chisel out since exclusively breastfeeding her son. Her eyes were clearer and her grin seemed softer than before, a hint of longing in her eyes drawing Monica in deeper and deeper</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blouse Dana had chosen was nothing too extravagant, just a simple white canvas top that loosely hid the figure that she had been worried about as this date grew closer, as her longing for Monica grew stronger. She knew her heart was good and noble, but every look at herself in the mirror was like a sting to her already sensitive heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt different, her body had changed since harboring and sustaining the small human that John had offered to look after for the evening, her breasts hung a bit lower when not supported by the new bras that she had to purchase to accommodate their size, and the loose skin on her stomach made her want to just curl up at the sight of it, let alone show it to someone in such an intimate light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in this moment, she didn’t feel the nervous flutter that came with these thoughts. All she could fixate on was Monica’s hand cupping her cheek. Scully drank in a slow breath before reaching on her toes towards her thin, delicate lips, finally feeling the brunette meet her halfway, their mouths pressing together with a tenderness that she hadn’t been expecting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Mulder it had always been desperate and ravaged, the heat between them always on the brink of loss whenever they had entangled themselves into such an act. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cursed herself for allowing him into her brain. She couldn’t bring herself to stop thinking about Monica Reyes for six long weeks and she was finally where she had ached for her to be, the passion between them growing as she began to press her up against the side of her bed. Their tongues were still exploring the insides of each other’s mouths before Monica slowly began to lean back onto the bed, allowing Scully to maneuver between her now spreading legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dana…are you sure you want to do this?” Monica breathed, desperate for Dana to agree, but willing to ignore the already throbbing ache between her legs if Scully decided on something different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay, just be careful.” She breathed, scooting Monica’s soft green top up, seamlessly pulling it over her head and onto the carpet below them, Scully’s hunger growing as she stared down at her breasts being held by black lace against her sun kissed skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monica took her word and shuddered as Dana began pulling at her pants, sliding the black denim down her toned thighs and onto the ground, now only clad in her canvas top, only hinting at the lavender colored lace that hugged her hip bones. She slowly climbed onto Monica’s hips and straddled them, the insides of her thighs warm and inviting, making her tremble from beneath them as Scully moved her pillowy lips down to hers, only lingering for a moment until she felt her arousal in the arch of her back, trailing them down to the hummingbird pulse that was slamming in the crook of her neck, grazing her lips between the crevices of her breasts causing Monica to zero in and focus on the fire burning in her belly as Dana kissed the spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel the grazing fingers dance like electricity over her skin until they swiftly fiddled with her bottoms, Monica’s need for her growing as she hastily shrugged them off, leaving her only in the matching black lace. Dana’s index finger hooked onto the corner of them and pulled at them, her hand hovering, making Monica moan in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eye contact with the redhead quickly granted her permission to slide her finger into her wet folds, causing stars to dance around her as she slowly began moving in and out, increasing her speed with each one. She could feel a blossoming inside of her along with a rush of heat that flushed through her body, from the apples of her cheeks down to her toes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cried out in sweet pleasure and exhaled breathily, her hand reaching out for Dana’s cheek, kissing her passionately before gently trying to swap positions with her, but she firmly refused, sliding her panties off before leading Monica’s hand down to where it was safe, both of them still slightly worried about hear healing condition. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monica worked quickly, knowing that Dana was already almost there herself, reaching her neck up to kiss her tenderly, one hand gripping her breast while the other worked carefully but diligently, her palm rubbing the hood of her clit, while reaching carefully until she began to feel Scully twitch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This okay?” Monica breathed, but Dana just nodded with an intense moan following, her own hand reaching out for Monica’s that was teasing her breast as the fire in her belly began to ignite, spreading like the warmth between her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monica began to pump her finger, working with the moves and turns of her body, a smirk spreading on her face as she felt her walls begin to tighten around her finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched Dana’s back arch as she hissed out a pleasured exhale, her chest heaving and slick with perspiration that had formed on the base of her neck and collar bones, glowing in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You look amazingly beautiful, Dana.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had, that night was the first time she truly saw Dana Scully for everything she was, a gorgeous sight amongst the soft glow of the candles. And now here, she was crying out in pleasure, her thighs tightening around her waist as she began to come down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With each heaving exhale that both women intertwined with each other, Monica began to notice the silence in the room, the desperate attempt for Dana to keep going, but the feeling had shifted. She hoisted herself onto her elbows and caught a tear that had fallen onto Scully’s cheek, the same singular one that she had noticed when she handed her the screaming newborn baby, the same one that had fallen when she had gazed upon Mulder who had awoken from his ghostly state. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dana,” She breathed, cupping the tip of her chin to lock eyes with her, now noticing the flood of tears that were threatening to fall just like the first one, and how hard she was fighting to keep them at bay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Dana whimpered, Monica now panicked that something had happened, that there would be blood staining her skin when she pulled away, or that she had ruptured something internally, or that it was just too soon for this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Monica did all but cry, she expected a collected reason as to why she had gotten so upset in such a short period of time, but she was shocked to see Dana’s bottom lip quiver with grief, bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dana…” She could barely manage, feeling the red headed woman begin to lower, allowing Monica to immediately pull her into a tight embrace, her painful sobs landing in her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dana couldn’t help the building guilt, grief, and pure resentment that had bubbled up from those deep caverns of her chest, pushed to the surface by the blossoming heat that Monica had caused. Mulder was so real, she saw him every day in the curious eyes of their son, only causing those feelings to grow and fester as she contemplated what he had done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was gone. He had been gone when she needed him most, and Monica was there. She should be relishing in the beautiful moment that she had just shared with the kindhearted woman staring at her with concern, but her mind couldn’t help but drift towards his face, this scent, the way his hands felt against her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made his choice. The truth was important to him, but he had chosen it over her, over the child they had hoped and prayed for, and left without as much as a goodbye, slipping out in the early mornings. That debilitating ache had been soothed by Monica’s presence that same morning, when she had held her and assured her that William would want for nothing, that she had enough love to spare for him until Mulder returned, and now she was sobbing into her chest out of a disgraced guilt that she felt horrible about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry!” She cried once more, but Monica said nothing, she knew Dana kept things deeply stowed away, but that it had a habit of rearing it’s head. She could feel the indescribable pain that was coursing through that woman’s body, and how it tensed all her muscles, locking onto her with a deep rooted strength that she wasn’t aware of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dana, what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong.” She assured, feeling her pull away, revealing her red and swollen eyes, her expression full of shame as she struggled for oxygen. He was gone and she needed to accept that, but in this case the answer wasn’t by getting under another. She truly cared for Monica, and it broke her heart even deeper as she thought of the pain this would cause her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss him. I’m a bad person because I shouldn’t, and I care for you so much…” Tears shedding at a rate that she had never witnessed before, ravaging her soul in front of her. She couldn’t sit up, her straddle was still tense, so she settled with a hand on her cheek, slowly brushing her thumbs up and down to try and anchor her back to this reality. The fear that she had of anger, loss, and betrayal was so great that it radiated into Monica’s very being, causing ice to shoot up and down her veins, only giving a glimpse into what Dana was probably feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine to miss him.” Monica offered, the watery frown on Dana’s lips pursing as she stared down at the woman that she felt so lucky to have. She was too exhausted to try and explain herself, and began to sink back into the brunette’s embrace, resting her head against her heart, the thrumming of each beat soothing her back into a normal breathing pattern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deep feelings of regret, anger, and loneliness had lost their edge as Monica just pulled her arms around her body, this time kissing her temple as she felt her calming down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really feel like doing any more.” Scully admitted, quite embarrassed still, but also satisfied and enamored at the safety that she felt wrapped in Monica’s arms. The brunette smiled softly and breathed into her hair, content with having the small redhead holding her with such security, satisfied that she could bring her some shred of comfort, of intimacy, even if cut short by the parts of her that she allowed to be seen in her presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew she could have more intimate nights with Dana, preceded with wine and sweetness that would fill the sweet air of the apartment, ending in dark rooms with our naked bodies pressed together in perfect harmony, but this was their first night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>